Firearm supports are widely used to support firearms in stable configurations in use, i.e. when a shot is to be taken. Typically, in the Applicants' experience, such use is by casual hunters. Generally, two types of supports can be distinguished, namely ground-mounted supports and body-mounted supports. The nature of each of these is as its name infers.
The Applicants have experienced difficulties with ground-mounted supports in that these do not allow much freedom of movement once aim has been taken, and in that it is generally necessary to reposition the support before re-taking aim, or to reposition the rifle on the support by removing it from and then replacing it on the support.
The Applicants have also experienced difficulties with body-mounted supports, in that these, although allowing freedom of movement, do not always provide a desired degree of stability.
With the present invention, the Applicants therefore seek to address and alleviate the abovementioned difficulties.